


Kittens!

by flickawhip



Series: Multiple Female Imagines [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, kittens!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The Kitten Imagine





	1. Charlotte

\- Charlotte instantly wants the smallest, most timid kitten.  
\- It’s pure white  
\- The runt of the litter  
\- Only survived because the shelter staff raised it  
\- “Oh look at her... she’s so cute...”  
\- You can’t say no at the look in her eyes  
\- “What’s her name?”  
\- “Reed...”


	2. Natalya

\- Natalya picks the loudest kitten  
\- She’s amused at how noisy it is  
\- “She reminds me of Carmella...”  
\- “We aren’t calling her that.”  
\- “How about Caramel?”  
\- Caramel is the smallest, loudest cat in the pen  
\- You love her for Natalya’s smile  
\- “She’s ours”


	3. Maryse

\- Maryse can’t choose  
\- She stand struck by how pretty the different cats are  
\- You end up choosing one  
\- It’s small, timid, but meows beautifully  
\- “It’s so small...”  
\- “So are you...”  
\- Maryse melts at the tiny ‘Mew?’  
\- She lets you name it.


	4. Lana

\- “I can’t choose...”  
\- Lana keeps saying she can’t choose  
\- She chooses the sweetest, silent cat  
\- Not a kitten  
\- “She’s beautiful...”  
\- “Her name’s Katyinka”  
\- “Oh we have to...”  
\- You can’t refuse her. At all.


	5. Mickie

\- “Careful that one’s a little...”  
\- ‘Mew?’   
\- “Psycho?”  
\- You can’t help laughing, watching the tiny calico kitten nuzzle into Mickie’s fingers.   
\- “How did she...”  
\- “She’s a little psycho too.”  
\- You can’t help teasing the owners.  
\- You adopt ‘Psycho’ that day.


	6. Stephanie

\- “Which has been here longest?”  
\- Stephanie picks out the smallest black kitten  
\- You smile as blue eyes meet yours, melting instantly  
\- “Yeah, it has to be Salem here doesn’t it?”  
\- Stephanie loves that you let her choose  
\- She lets you name it Salem  
\- She won’t stop smiling at her new pet  
\- Or you


End file.
